Discussioni utente:Morgoth92
E un saluto anche da me stesso. eccomi! ciao! volevo farti sapere che sono interessato al tuo progetto... per ora mi sono impegnato nell'ampliamento e nella creazione di diverse pagine su Tolkien e Arda in Wikipedia... cercherò di darmi da fare anche qui! Complimenti per l'idea e per la passione e l'impegno, cosiderando che sei giovanissimo! {C --Michelenico 18:06, 3 ago 2007 (UTC) amministratore? sinceramente sarebbe bello x me, mi impegnerei x quanto possibile e x il tempo k riesco a mettere a disposizione, ma nn so precisamente cosa faccia un amministratore... potremmo sentirci in messenger, se hai un tuo contatto... il mio è ************** grazie intanto x la proposta!!! {C --Michelenico 16:00, 12 ago 2007 (UTC) email cancellata ciao! ho cancellato il mio indirizzo email perché non volevo che rimanesse visibile a tutti quelli che passano... semplicemente questo! {C --Michelenico 08:58, 18 ago 2007 (UTC) Lo svarione degli anelli Ciao, sono un utente di Nonciclopedia ma navigo spesso in Tolkienpedia perché è molto interessante. Mi chiedevo: è possibile che in un enciclopedia sul signore degli Anelli non ci sia un articolo sulla parodia per eccelenza del film, lo svarione degli anelli? Provederesti a crearlo? (è una proposta seria, non scherzo). Complimenti per l'enciclopedia, ti porgo i miei saluti. -- 10:27, 27 giu 2009 (UTC) Sei ancora attivo? Sono quello di prima, ho visto che ignori la mia domanda. Ma sei ancora attivo? Perché ho notato che questa enciclopedia ha appena 2 iscritti. --79.52.88.103 18:52, set 25, 2009 (UTC) Dirk Perfect. it.lotr.wikia.com is killer. ---- Salve, mi sono recentemente iscritto e ho iniziato a partecipare a questo progetto con l'inserimento e l'ampliamento di alcune pagine. Ho però notato con dispiacere che questa Wiki è deserta e gli utenti che ho visto sono tutti inattivi da parecchio tempo. Mi chiedevo, nel caso fosse possibile, se potessi ottenere i privilegi di Amministratore in modo da portare avanti al meglio questo progetto: ci sono molte pagine ( tra cui quella principale) che andrebbero riviste... Attendo al più presto un risposta... Daeron del Doriath 16:47, ott 6, 2011 (UTC) -- questo è in effetti un progetto che ho abbandonato da moltissimo tempo, appena ho tempo ti conferirò lo status di amministratore... buona giornata ;) Bot flag Hi Morgoth92. I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and several other wikis in different languages (cs, de, en, es, fi, fr, it, nl, pl, pt-br, and ru). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a bot flag. But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 12:09, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) -- It's ok! ;) ---- Grazie, ho fatto il possibile benchè non sono molto abile con tutte le funzioni di una Wiki! Comunque devo confessare che ultimamente non ho avuto molto tempo e quindi non sono stato molto presente. In ogni caso vedrò di continuare con il lavoro che avevo iniziato! Daeron del Doriath 19:57, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) :stai tranquillo e, se ha qualche problema (anche di livello tecnico), chiedimi pure ;) buona serata! --Morgoth92 21:12, 8 gen 2012 (CEST) Wiki del mese Ho visto che recentemente è stato inaugurato un nuovo progetto nella Community Italiana: la possibilità di candidare e votare per l'elezione della wiki del mese. Pensavo che poteva essere interessante partecipare, ma volevo prima chiedere il tuo parere soprattutto per il fatto che è necessario avere un logo e un favicon e sarebbe meglio fossi tu a sceglierli... Ecco la pagina con le regole: http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_della_Community:Wiki_del_mese Daeron del Doriath (discussioni) 11:42, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Ciao. Qui si parla di un problema spinoso: il copyright. Se riuscissi a darci il tuo parere te ne saremmo grati. Un saluto. --Osgiliath (discussioni) 17:00, nov 12, 2012 (UTC)